Preventing the World War 3
by Shiki12
Summary: the Vongola was in a mission preventing the World war 3. some guardians was caught, missing, and killed for protecting their secret. will thye sucses? will this ended happily? will the world survive form the war? pairing 1827, 8059, 6996, D18 etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Huff… I made it! In this chapter all the Vongola members will be joining in a huge mission to prevent World War 3. There will be some parings like 6996, 1827, 8059 and some threesomes. **

"Mayday! Mayday! This is ship no. 18! We got attacked by the enemy!"

"3 cabins got sank! 2 generators have died!"

"Get ready to abandon the ship!"

"Send boss to the MIC-80. Don't listen to anything he said! Just put him in, lock and press the red button!" a silver haired man gave instructions to a black haired man with katana on his back.

"NO! GOKUDERA! YAMAMOTO! I DON'T WANT TO ABANDON YOU! Ugh…" he got hit on his head and fainted.

"That's the best thing we can do for you, boss. Sorry." The silver haired man put a letter inside his boss' pocket. "Hurry up! We don't have much time Gokudera! The machine is ready to launch him to _that _place."

BUUUMMMM!

"HURRY!" Gokudera put him inside the machine and he pressed the red button. The machine and the boss were directly sent to a faraway place that was safe to keep him alive.

"Mukuro-sama! Something had landed on our territory!" a girl with purple hair ran toward an indigo haired man.

"Don't worry Chrome. He is not an enemy, but someone that we should give help to." Chrome gave him a questioning expression. "Kufufufu… that was our dear boss."

"…ss?"

"Boss? Have you regained your consciousness?" Tsuna woke up to see a purple haired girl staring at him.

"Chrome, I have to go back! I have to save Gokudera, Yamamoto and…" Tsuna's eyes went wider, and he suddenly grab Chrome. "Hi… Hibari-san… he didn't… he didn't… die right?"

"I got information that the enemy had not found him yet, neither was he in the ship nor at the sea. We don't know if he is saved … In the worst case scenario, he could have already… died." Mukuro suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"We have to go to the enemies' base! We have to save them!" Tsuna jumped off from the bed but suddenly, he felt a sharp headache.

"Not so fast hedgehog hair! Read this information first and decide on the wisest way." Mukuro threw a file to Tsuna. He took out a remote controller and the lights went out. A large screen then came out. Chrome sat in front of computer as Mukuro started to explain.

As you know, our enemy this time is the Cervillio. They planned to make World War 3, by attacking USA and Japan, to make them think that we were being attacked by the USA and the USA was being attacked by us. I found out that the location of our enemies' boss was in our own country, which surprised me. Didn't I Chrome?" Mukuro smiled and this made her blush. Mukuro then walked to Chrome and was about to kiss her when..

"Ahem… have you forgotten about me being in here?" asked Tsuna.

"Kufufufu… If you keep quiet then most probably I'll forget about you."

"Ummm… Mukuro –sama, I think that you shouldn't tease him now." Chrome cut in when she saw that Tsuna got a bit irritated.

"I won't tease him again if that's what you want, Chrome, but it feels like talking to a stone." Chrome gave a sullen expression to Mukuro and told him again to stop irritating Tsuna. Mukuro only smiled and whisper something that made Chrome shiver and Tsuna who was watching them only can shake his head. "Okay! Let's continue our talk to the stone boss."

"I am not a stone!"

"Whatever! I assume that their boss is this man." The screen showed a man about 45 years old, with short white hair and glasses. "He is the boss of the new company that produces the best newspaper and has its own television channel 'The Secret'. They have made the best news without any fake information in it and they even can get the smallest details.

I got information that they plann to launch a huge missile to USA. We have to cancel it, but unfortunately, we don't know where it is… I have broke into their secret files and found a file that says where is it, but I have to enter a code. I've tried every code that I know but none of them could open that file. But a few days ago, I found out that there's nothing inside that file. Instead there's a device that was kept in secret by this man, because it contain the location of the missile. That device is this red box." The screen shows a red box. "It looks like a usual box but it contains the location. And this boss will hold a press-conference at the end of this week. Chrome and I will disguise ourselves as a banker and as his beautiful assistant. Our main aim for that night is to catch this person and make him give us the information."

"I'll join you!" said Tsuna full of self-confidence.

"Kufufufu… do you want to be caught and killed? Their first aim is to eliminate the Vongola's boss you know?" Tsuna didn't believe what Mukuro had just said. He looked at Chrome begged her to get a better explanation.

"Sorry boss, you've got to stay here. Their aim is to kill you."

"Kufufufu… while we're gone you'll be in this room, watched by Ken, Chikusa and M.M. This room is specially made by me for you, and you can't escape from here. No windows and ventilation, but you can watch the people that goes to that press-conference as I'll put cameras on Chrome and I."

Tsuna didn't answer anything. He knows it was useless to struggle from Mukuro. "Okay! Just get back here safe and sound."

"Kufufu… have a great night, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

CLACK… the doors was closed and locked from outside. Tsuna looked at the screen, reading the enemies' information. He clenched his fist, and it could be seen his determined eyes that he will save his friends. _I need a great plan to save my friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad I got a betaread. Pairing 6996 (MukuroXChrome) will end at chapter 5 or 6. Pairing for 1827 or maybe 5980 (it's up to my mood) will begin at the half way of chapter 6. Enjoy the story and please to put review and if you want to give me some ideas for the future story you may, it will be very helpful for me. ^^V**

The limousine has already gone to the press-conference that was held somewhere at Tokyo. Mukuro didn't tell Tsuna where he had gone to, afraid that Tsuna will escape from the base and run to his destination, ruining everything that he had already planned.

"Be careful there. You're the last guardian of Vongola that I have right now." Said Tsuna, before Mukuro and Chrome went to lock him up again. "Take care Chrome, be careful. Well, to be honest, I have an uneasy feeling tonight."

"We'll be okay, boss. Don't worry."

"Time to go Chrome." Mukuro pulled her away and locked the door. After they were quite a distance from the door, Mukuro pushed Chrome to the wall.

"You shouldn't give him that chance to talk. If he says that he has an uneasy feeling, most probably he's correct.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama."

"Don't apologize to me… Nagi." Suddenly Mukuro kissed Chrome. "I'll definitely protect you, and I'll sacrifice my life if it is a must."

"… Mukuro-sama…"

"Let's go, Nagi." _Doki, doki… _Chrome's heart throbs whenever she hears Mukuro call her by her real name.

"Chrome, we'll be going to try and talk to that man. He is supposed to be the right hand man of the Cervillio's boss. Try to get the information from him."

"Welcome Roku-sama and… "

"Nagi, she's my assistant."

"I am happy for you that you have a very beautiful assistant, you must be a very lucky man Roku-sama." Chrome blushed, when that man said she's beautiful. That man is one of the bosses' of the famous companies that has been very successful and has many companies all around the world. He is Daemon Spade. "Oh! Why are you blushing young lady?"

"Ah… ummm… nothing… nothing at all."

"Nufufufu… Roku –sama do you mind if I take Nagi around?"

"Yes, I don't mind. Just get her back when they start."

"Well then… shall we Nagi-chan?" Spade offered his hand and leads her to the nearest bar. He asked a glass of Martini for Chrome and a glass of cocktail for himself. They talked a lot about the press conference and the owner of the newspaper company. Every information that was Chrome receives was being heard by Tsuna and Mukuro through the microphone. Tsuna also takes a picture of Spade to add on to the information that they have. Some people that were near Spade and Chrome were gossiping.

"Hey! Did I saw Spade smile just now" asked one of the gentlemen to his friends.

"Yes… I'm afraid he has a bad plan in his mind." Said the other one.

"Just pray he not planning anything harm for that cute girl."

"Yeah! You're right."

'_Where the hell is Chrome? She should have come to my side by now! '_

"Tsuna! Where's Chrome? Can you tell me where is she?" Mukuro asked Tsuna who was taking care of the communication and location from their main base.

"Unfortunately I don't know where she is. The camera showed nothing, and the microphone cannot connect since the signal was low, and it sometimes came and sometimes was gone."

"Where's the last time you saw her?"

"At the corridor in front of the room you are now."

"I went there!" Mukuro ran outside and looked around at the corridor, but he couldn't find a single clue about Chrome whereabouts. _Shit! I can't even contact her through our mind connection. What the hell is happening to Chrome? _

Mukuro has searched all the way to the end of the corridor, but there's still not a single clue about Chrome. He even searched the girl's toilet and this caused him to earn some slaps. He still can't find Chrome. The same goes with Tsuna as he had tried everything with his computer, but he couldn't find any single signal of Chrome's camera.

"Tsuna I have placed a camera on the wall where you can watch the speech from the Cirvillio. Record it down."

_Geez… I'll punish that girl this night, very hard._

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my little conference. I'm Claudius Cirvillio, the owner of the newspaper company 'The Secret' I would like to tell you what are our mission and visions.

Let me tell you something. When I was still a kid I liked to read newspapers. I have learnt from newspapers about war, inventions, explorers and other things. But they made a lot of fake facts and added a lot of unnecessary information that makes people misunderstand about the situation. Now you know why I have such a big company? Because I give you the real facts and I will even search for the smallest information that can't be found by the other newspaper companies. And tonight I want to merge with the another newspaper company. My work room will always be opened for anyone who wants to merge with my company."

CLAP CLAP CLAP… the audience applauded.

"Ugh…" Chrome feels dizzy right after she has finished her Martini.

"Are you okay?" asked Spade as he patted her back to help her feel better. She fainted before she could answer Spade's question.

"Nufufufu… such a cute girl. You make me want to tease you so much." Spade then brought Chrome to his room, 187.

"In case for any interruption, I'll use an illusion for this room." The rooms had their numbers changed and thus, room 187 no longer existed.

_Shit! Where is room 187? _

"Tsuna! Where the hell is room number 187? I can't find it!"

"Wait… walk straight then turn left. After 8 rooms that's where the room is." Mukuro following the same direction as that Tsuna gave, but there's still no room number 187.

"**Are you trying to fool me around Sawada Tsunayoshi?" **Mukuro shouted into the microphone until Tsuna almost went deaf.

"B… but you are standing right in front of the room."

"There's only a wall. You want me to crush it?"

"What if it's an illusion?" Another voice came through the microphone.

"Dino! What are you doing there?" asked Mukuro.

"Visiting my lil' bro, I'll explain the rest when you're back. You should already notice it. It was an illusion. You're too worried about your lil' princess. Clear your mind and everything will be okay." Mukuro took a deep breath to clear his mind and he found out that the whole floor was controlled by a low-leveled illusion.

He broke the illusion and the door of that room. "CHROME!"


	3. the agreement

"You really are a very cute girl, Nagi-chan, Nufufufu~" Spade slowly took off Chrome's clothes until she's only wearing her underwear. Chrome feels very weak, that she can't even move her fingers, but her mind was clear; Spade was trying to rape her. "Why are you trembling Nagi-chan? Are you still a virgin? That was quite surprising; I thought Roku-sama has done it with you." Spade touches her cheeks, which makes her shiver. That was true, actually Mukuro has caressed her but they had never done it yet, because he always said that he wants to wait until they got married.

Slowly his hands came down to her back and tried to release the strip of her bra. "D… Don't do it." Chrome begged Spade.

"Nufufufu… not until you agree to stay by my side and never go to that person's side anymore."

"I won't do that!" Chrome feelt she could move her arm now. She tries to struggle from Spade, but too bad Spade still stronger that her.

"If you agree, I won't do it and I will not kill your Roku when he tries to save you later." Chrome stopped struggling and looked in Spade's eyes.

"It's not a lie. I won't to lie to such a cute girl like Nagi."

"Then… What should I agree about?" Spade let her go now, and covered her body with a blanket.

"You just have stay by my side, love and like me like the way you like and love Roku. And, of course, tell me what the Vongola is planning to do to us and I'll never kill your precious Mukuro." Spade holds Chrome's face, making her face him. "How is that? An easy task for you right?" before Chrome can answer it, Spade had pushed her down and kissed her, giving her a very passionate kiss.

Suddenly the door open, making Spade and Chrome surprised. "CHROME!"

The most unexpected scene that Mukuro had expected was appearing right in front of his eyes. He is so furious that he uses the most powerful skill to attack Spade. "GIVE ME BACK MY CHROME NOW!" Pillars of lava came spurting out from the floor, pointed towards to Spade.

"Nufufufu… you have very impressive skills, Mukuro Rokudo." Spade walked lightly between the pillars of lava and only his tuxedo got burned.

"How dare you to touch my Chrome." Within seconds, Mukuro starts attack Spade, using his Vongola Gear, his six realms skill and hell ring, creating the most powerful illusion he had ever created.

Spade was the first mist generation, and like Mukuro, has overwhelming illusion skills. Chrome was watching the two fight from the bed. She's too scared to move from the bed. Suddenly a lava pillar points to Chrome, and she was too stunned to ran away. Mukuro immediately blocks the illusion for her.

"Chrome take your clothes and gets dressed up. You must help me." Before she could answer, Mukuro had already gone forward to attack Spade. Chrome got dressed up and at this time, she remembers the agreement with Spade. When she snapped out from her daydreaming, she saw that Mukuro's right eye was bleeding, and the trident was broken into two. Spade was pointing a gun to Mukuro's head, and Mukuro can't move as he was severely wounded.

"You have to agree now Chrome-chan. If not, I have to kill your precious Mukuro right now." There wascno answer from Chrome, as she was confused. "I'll count until three."

_What should I do? _

"One… "

_I can't tell him our information, but I also can't let him kill Mukuro. _

"Two… "

"Don't listen to him! Go and tell Tsuna what had happen here."

_Ah! I just have to do it at the end right? Mukuro-sama I'm sorry… but I don't have any choice…_

"Thr…"

"I agree. I'll tell you anything you want, but please don't kill Mukuro-sama." At the end Chrome decided to agree with Spade.

"You are such a good girl Chrome-chan. Come here, we've got to go now." He embraces Chrome tightly.

"Chrome! How dare you to betray us. You don't need to join them, I still can fight him" He coughed and blood comes out.

_STAB… _

Chrome stabbed Spade with the trident piece. Chrome was surprised, as to why she didn't stab his heart.

"I knew that you'll do this. But what a pity it got my stomach and you leave me no choice but to kill your precious Mukuro." Again, Spade pointing the gun to Mukuro. Mukuro closed his eyes and gave up.

_BANG… _


	4. funeral

**Dear reader… I sorry for being so slow in updating due to the error in fanfiction and due to a bunch of exams in 3 weeks straight. I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0**

On a cloudy day, the Vongola family gathers their family in the mausoleum. 3 girls cry, Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin and there's one boy cries, Lambo.

All of them were donned in black clothes and each of them held a white rose. The stood by a brown- black coffin, with a very beautiful white rose on the top. No one talks, no one smiles, there are only sad faces and what we can hear are only sobbing that comes from the 4.

"We're made from the ground and we will return back to the ground again. We can't resist death, and at the end, He will bring us to a very beautiful place that we always dream about. There's no pain, sadness and there's no war." The priest closed his book. He made a cross in front of the coffin and sprinkles it with the holy water. "Rest in peace my daughter."

The priest left and the remaining of the Vongola members follow him one by one until there's only one man left. He stood beside the coffin, and is too upset to even cry. He can't let any tears come out. He is still holding the white rose, and suddenly the rose that he was holding changes into a light indigo lotus. The color was light, reflecting sadness and mystery. It was very fragile, yet very beautiful. No one dared to touch it because it can be broken easily.

"Yes, he's right. Rest in peace my sweet, gentle Chrome." Mukuro sighed as he puts the flower on top of the white rose. "This flower only blooms once a year. It always bloom on your birthday. I froze it for you, so you can always look at it and I actually wanted to propose you on your next birthday, because you'll be turning 19." A small drop of tear came out from his eyes. "Happy Birthday Chrome… no… Happy birthday my sweet Nagi. I'll make sure to take revenge for you." Mukuro opened a red box, and there were a ring with an indigo diamond. One of the spaces was empty. He took one and slipped it onto his ring finger while the other one, he had already put it on Chrome's ring finger before they closed her coffin. He looked at the coffin for the last time and turns around, leaving the coffin alone in the Vongola mausoleum.

"Dino! Give me that Vodka."

"Mukuro, I think you should stop before you get drunk."

"Just give me that damn Vodka!" Mukuro got very depressed. None of the Vongola members could calm him down.

"We need to discuss what's the next step we take. We can't just stay quiet like this." A familiar baby voice suddenly breaks the silent. It was Reborn. "Mukuro! Get a grip of yourself! If you are like this, how can you take revenge for Chrome's death?"

"You only an Acrobaleno, what you know about love and a broken heart? Che." THWACK!

Mukuro got slapped by Reborn. "I may an Acrobaleno, but I know about love and a broken heart. I too had already felt the same pain a long time ago." There was another cold silence as they were surprised by what Reborn had just said. "Now, let's plan the next step. Tsuna, what should we do?"

"Let's save Gokudera and Yamamoto and search the whereabouts of Hibari-san." Reborn smiled when he heard what Tsuna said.

"Mukuro, what will you do?"

"I'll join you. M.M has got a clue about the whereabouts of Hibari recently." Mukuro threw the information to Reborn, and there's a photo showing Hibird. "I think we just should search for that bird, because if I remember properly, we had put a chip on it, right?"

"Good idea. Let's save Gokudera and Yamamoto and find Hibari-san first." Tsuna, Mukuro and Dino ran out from the room to the communication room and began their investigation.

0o0o0o0o0

While the Vongola members were busy in searching and saving, they didn't realize that the lid of Chrome's coffin was moving aside, and a purple haired girl sat up. Chrome was alive. She looked to her right slowly and suddenly, a blue haired man appears.

"… Spade-sama."

"Welcome back to life, Chrome-chan. Your act was quite good last time; however you gave a bad wound on my stomach." He then shows his wounded stomach.

_XflashbackX_

_"I knew that you'll do this. But what a pity it got my stomach and you leave me no choice but to kill your precious Mukuro." Again, Spade pointing the gun to Mukuro. Mukuro closed his eyes and gave up. _

___BANG…_

_Mukuro didn't feels any pain. he open his eyes slowly and saw a body fell, nonetheless it's Chrome. she covered Mukuro from Spade's bullet. _

_"tch... what a stupid girl." his stomach wounded too badly, he can't stand anymore, "I think it's time for me to be gone. see ya next time Mu-kyun, nufufu~" and he leaving Mukuro crying over Chrome's death. he hugs her tightly, suddenly he heard the cops were running up to the room. he dismissed by turning himself and Chrome into indigo mist and went back straight to the Vongola's base_

_Xend of flashbackX_

"I'm sorry Spade-sama, I didn't…"

"Nufufufu… that's okay Chrome-chan. Now shall we go now?" Spade then gave his hand to Chrome, but Chrome stay quiet as she looked at the flower that was placed on her coffin lid. She then felt that there's a ring on her ring finger. "Are you worried about your Mukuro? He's fine, I didn't kill him and he's already at Vongola Base, drunk." Without realizing, Chrome cry.

"I… I lied to him. I've made him depressed… I'm the worst." She cries harder now. Spade hugs her tightly.

"Just cry as hard you want, because regretting is useless. You've agreed." After a few minutes, Chrome fell asleep on Spade's arm; and he has no choice but to carry her. "Nufufufu… you are such a cute girl Chrome-chan. Make me want to make you mines." Slowly, Spade kissed Chrome tenderly on her lips.

"I knew that you'll do this. But what a pity it got my stomach and you leave me no choice but to kill your precious Mukuro." Again, Spade pointing the gun to Mukuro. Mukuro closed his eyes and gave up.

"I knew that you'll do this. But what a pity it got my stomach and you leave me no choice but to kill your precious Mukuro." Again, Spade pointing the gun to Mukuro. Mukuro closed his eyes and gave up.


	5. reunion

**WARNING! Mukuro will be quite OOC in this chapter. Because I can't imagine how he looks like in romantic mode. GOMEN! GOMEN TO ALL MUKURO FANS m(_ _)m**

_**6 months later**_

The hotel was packed with people as there is a party which is held by a very famous person. A black limousine stopped at the driveway right infront of the hotel, and a young dashing man stepped out of the car. He caught the attention of the female population and when he took off his sun glasses, the females immediately fell in love with him.

"Do you know that handsome guy?" a young woman murmured.

"No. This is the first time I have seen him."

"He has very unique eyes, red and blue."

"His hair looks very smooth, that black blue hair."

"I wonder if he's single."

"I want to be his bride."

"I'll talk to my parents to invite him for dinner."

"Can I take a photo of him?"

"I wonder if he's a famous idol."

And the murmurs went on… That man is Mukuro. He was no longer depressed from Chrome's death and he had become more active, but lately he had turned out to be quite the womanizer. If today he decided to come out, then he must be plotting something. "M.M, park the car there." He ordered, and M.M drove the car away.

"Testing, testing… Can you hear me, Mukuro?" He heard Tsuna's voice from the microphone.

"Yes, very clear."

"Good then. I've had control over the fire alarm and the camera. You can start your action whenever you want."

"Kufufu… Roger that. But maybe I'll enjoy this invitation a little bit before I begin my action." Mukuro gave his beautiful smirk that can make any woman faint of blood loss. Mukuro then took a glass of drink from the waiter who had just passed by. When he started to drink, a girl walked past him and it seemed as though she was very familiar. He looked at that girl and realized that the girl resembled Chrome, but she didn't use an eye patch the cover one of her eye and she has longer hair. He stares at that girl for quite an amount of time, and suddenly, that girl turned and faced Mukuro. Both of them looked surprised.

"Chrome?" Without releasing, Mukuro had said it out loud. Suddenly the young female has a panicky expression. She looked around as though she is scared if somebody was watching her. Mukuro again stares at the violet-haired female for a period of time before she finally could not stand it anymore and ran away. Mukuro snapped out of his daze and ran after her.

_Damn! I suspected somebody else as Chrome. But why am I chasing her? Why is this room so full of people? I'll ask Giannini to make a pair rocket shoes next time. _Mukuro kept chasing until the both of them stopped in the middle of garden. The Chrome duplicate turned around and saw that Mukuro was still hot on her heels and she plans to escape again, but her arm was grabbed by Mukuro.

"Please stop running." It's very hard for Mukuro to talk after chasing someone. The girl struggled, and she ran away again. In the end they stopped in the rose garden. "Really! Please stop running away from me!" Mukuro held her hand and by some chance, she fell. The illusionist immediately ran over to catch her. (**I'll let you imagine this part)**

"Oops… sorry. Are you…" _huh? _Mukuro surprised when he looked at her beautiful face with long purple hair. "Chrome? You're Chrome right? I'm serious this time. I know you! You're Chrome right?" that girl didn't give any answer, "Answer me! You're Chrome right? Or should I call you Nagi?" That girl was surprised when Mukuro had said 'Nagi', and she turns to face Mukuro's face slowly.

_He still has that gentle looking eyes. It's been 6 months, since that time, and he has longer hair to now. _

Chrome smiled a bit as she cupped Mukuro's cheeks.

"How are you still alive? I thought you were killed that night." Mukuro gave a glass of wine to Chrome. They decided to stay at the balcony, so there's no one listening to what are they talking about.

"And you… you still notice me, even though I've changed a lot." Chrome looks away, in attemptto hide her blushing face.

"At first, I didn't believe it was you. But my gut feeling told me otherwise." Mukuro now looks at Chrome carefully. After 6 months, Chrome has become more beautiful, maybe because she has longer hair and she didn't use her eyepatch anymore. "Say, weren't you dead already?"

That question surprised Chrome a little, "Spade-sama… we made an agreement that I should act like protecting you and he will shoot me with some special bullet that makes my body dead for 48 hours, and then he will take me out from my coffin."

"Wait… since when did you call Spade, with 'sama'?"

"Since… I… was taken by him." Mukuro dropped his glass and it shattered. He grabs Chrome's hands.

"Oh, Chrome… no Nagi… why do you have to do this?" Mukuro shows his sad face for the first time. Chrome didn't answer the question, and she keeps quiet. "Nagi… please… why?" Chrome moves backward, but Mukuro won't let her escape anymore. She was now backed to the wall and she can't runaway anymore. "Nagi…" this time Mukuro's voice give her a shiver.

"Because… I… love you Mukuro. I can't let you die or let you be possessed by him and leak all the information that you've gather so hard." Mukuro stepped back, and he couldn't say anything. For the whole time none of those two try to speak.

The last music played and it was already late at night, time almost up. Suddenly… unexpected;y, Mukuro come towards Chrome, he gives his right hand and bow to her.

"May I dance with you… for the last time?" Chrome took his hands, and tries to hide her blushing face, and without answering she takes his hand. But what surprised Chrome is, they are not dancing in the hall, but they were dancing outside at the balcony that was connected to the garden.

"Mukuro, why are we dancing outside?"

"Kufufu… Because we usually dancing inside a building, why don't try dancing elsewhere?" They starts dancing, under the dark blue sky filled with twinkling stars. "You know… you've gotten more beautiful with longer hair and without your eye patch." His words made Chrome blush, and she can't hide it anymore. The music keeps playing and they keeps dancing…

The last piece of the music has just come to an end. Men were bowing to the ladies that have been dancing with them, the same goes to Mukuro to. He bows deeply to Chrome, when he looks up, Chrome was crying.

"Chrome…" he hugs her, "I'm sorry to make you cry. Please… I don't want to see your sad face, we still can meet each other one day and you'll always be in my heart. I won't forget about you." He brushed Chrome purple locks, and slowly his hand came down to her cheek. He wipes Chrome's tears and gently pulls her head up.

Their eyes met. Like being hypnotized slowly Mukuro approaches Chrome's face, he closed his eyes and so did Chrome. Their lips locked, and at the same time a breeze was blowing, bringing a sweet scent from the rose garden nearby. A lovely couple kissing under moonlight with the sound of the wind and the scent of full blossom rose and the only that watching this couple is the moon and the stars up there.

When they broke their kiss, Mukuro said, "Do you have the ring that I gave to you when you were in your coffin?"

"Yes." Chrome shows her ring finger, there's silver ring with tiny diamond in star shape.

"Do you know why I chose the star shape?"

"Why?" Mukuro then looks up to dark blue sky.

"Kufufu… because the stars are not like the sun, they are so tiny up there, and they have their own light which shows how strong their will is. They keep shining until they can't shine anymore, but the earth knows that every night those tiny little stars up there that never shows their light again, were once shining beautifully in the night." Mukuro look at Chrome again, "and that was why I chose the star shape." And they quietly watched the stars until the last guests have gone.

"It's time for me to go Nagi. Take care of yourself." Mukuro slowly turned into an indigo mist.

"Take care too, Mukuro-sama."

"Oya oya… you are always worried about me. I can take care of myself." Before he left, Mukuro smiled for the last time to Chrome. "Good bye Nagi, we shall meet again some other time." And he left Chrome alone for the last time. The indigo mist is now gone from Chrome's view, and now she is alone again.

Looking at the moon and the stars alone, she says to the wind. "Mukuro… -sama…" she look at the ring that Mukuro gave to her, a silver ring with the diamond that was star shaped. Slowly she turns herself into an indigo mist too. "I… love you… until my last light." And she gone by next second and there's nobody in that rose garden anymore.

_**At the Vongola Base,**_

"Mukuro! Why do you suddenly turn off you microphone and turn off your sensor? I was worried all the time and then you contacted me again saying that nothing happened." Tsuna was angry at Mukuro, because he suddenly turned off the microphone and the sensor, but he can't blame him completely because Mukuro also brought some good information for Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Sorry about that Tsuna. I need to relax my mind for a little bit, excuse me." Mukuro stood up from his chair.

"No you…" Tsuna was held by Dino, before he could say other words to stop Mukuro from going to his room.

"Let him Tsuna. I have a feeling that he has just met somebody who he expected not to be there." Tsuna didn't understand what Dino means by somebody, but he knows that Mukuro really need relax and calm his mind.

Mukuro throws himself to the bed. His mind was full with Chrome. He touched his lips, where he kissed Chrome before.

"Nagi…" he still touches his lips.

"Nagi…" now he kiss the ring that was Chrome's ring twins,

"Nagi…" he let some tears flow from his eyes, and he cries silently for the whole night for losing his most adorable loving girl.


	6. The Threat

**Dear readers… I got pretty stuck for this chapter, since I never done 8059 fic before.**

**And… I'm really sorry for the last chapter… actually its 6 months after Chrome's death not 5 years… I forgot to re-check the chapter before I published it.**

**Hope you really enjoy this and this time I checked it.**

0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh! Wh… what happened?" Yamamoto woke from his unconscious state. He looked around him, and took notice that he's in a very small room, its dim light coming through the small gaps from the door and the small window in the back.

"Gokudera!" the raven haired man yelled, realizing that his friend isn't anywhere in his line of sight. "Gokudera! Gokudera, where are you?" he shouted, silently pleading to no one in particular that Gokudera will eventually reply.

His prayers were somewhat granted.

Yamamoto heard a grunt from the other side of the room, and then a weak "Right here!" following it up immediately. He turned around to see Gokudera lying on the floor in a fetal position, cradling his stomach.

"Gokudera! Are you okay?" Yamamoto kneeled down beside the silverette, trying to see what's going on under such a weak light.

"For now. If I keep on losing blood like this, I think I'm going to faint," Gokudera replied in an exhausted voice. Yamamoto checked the wound on the other's stomach—it's not so deep and it has stopped bleeding, but it has to be disinfected soon or it would be disaster. He took out a clean, white bandage and an antiseptic from the bag that has been on his back since they lost their consciousness. Then he started to work on Gokudera.

Once done, Yamamoto started to inspect his surrounding and look for some kind of switch for light. He found it behind a big cupboard. He turned on the light, and for the first time saw the room itself clearly. It's a really small room, maybe it's only around two by two meters. Yamamoto helps Gokudera to sit up on the floor and lean on the wall for support.

"What… do we have…to do now… then?" Tremble vibrated Gokudera's voice.

"There's nothing we can do now other than wait and see what happens, I guess…" Yamamoto replied helplessly. Then he started to observe Gokudera closely—the silver haired man has more wounds than Yamamoto. And by seeing his only friend's condition, he already feels so guilty that he couldn't protect his only partner. A light mist slipped from the cracks on the floor, and quickly put him under the spell of unconsciousness again.

0o0o0o0o

"Ugh…" Yamamoto groaned, his head feeling like it was hit by a humongous hammer. "Gokudera, how's the wound?" he can't open his eyes, the light only brought his headache to worsen. When he didn't receive any response from his friend at all, he moved his hand to where Gokudera should've been.

But there was nothing there.

Yamamoto's eyes snapped open in panic and realization. There's no one in the room except for himself. _They have taken away Gokudera. They even took my sword to and my bag. _

"Good evening, the Rain Guardian of the Vongola family! Nufufufu~" a voice echoed in the room from nowhere. "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your precious friend for a moment. Nufufufu~"

"Who the hell are you," He blurted out in ire and frustration, "and what the fuck are you planning to do to Gokudera?"

"Ah, now, now. Don't be so angry, will you, Rain Guardian?" Suddenly a screen emerged from the wall. It shows Gokudera. The silverette were tied by a chain on both his wrists and his ankles, locking his freedom to move at all. His wound on his stomach had started bleeding again.

"**Gokudera!**" Yamamoto shouted, and if not for the last strips of rationality he still has in his mind, he would break out of that room and quickly save his friend. But for now he can do nothing but wish if only he could go to Gokudera through the screen. "Gokudera! Please! Please hang on! I'll save you for sure!"

"Nufufufu~ he can't listen to what you are saying, apparently~"

"**Let him go now! **He might die if his blood flow is not stopped!"

"Nufufufu~ Ara, do you want to know something interesting, young Rain Guardian?" the raven haired man can only stare at the screen that's showing how hard Gokudera is trying to hold in the pain. "Well… I know you want to know, so I'll just let you know~ I've put a poison on his body, and if in 2 hours you don't answer my question, he will die for sure~" Yamamoto's expression did not change one bit, but his ears are listening to every word that voice said, focusing on them as if engraving them to his head. He decided to contact the Vongola base. Matters like 'how' is of later thoughts.

"What do you want?" Yamamoto asked curtly.

"Ah, I thought you didn't listen to me rain guardian. Well… what I want is simple, really. Where's your boss?"

"Tch! There's no way I'll tell you," the raven haired man put on a smile, worry and concern suddenly vanished from his complexion. And that just irked the man further.

"Oh well! Whatever. I'll just wait until you ran out of time." And he went away.

_How stupid of me. I never thought about it before. _Yamamoto knows that he's being watched by a camera. The problem is just _where is it_. He pretended as if he's thinking by lying on the floor, walk to the left, back and forth. He did that on purpose—he's looking for the camera.

After a few minutes of going all over the place, he found the camera. It's a very small camera, placed on a small crack on the wall. Yamamoto pretended that he was tired and leaned on the wall to block the camera's vision. Slowly, he took out his handkerchief and replaced his body with it, keep blocking the camera's vision. After a few minutes, the watcher grew suspicious; he took his gun and walked to the Yamamoto's room.

As Yamamoto thought, somebody show up to his room soon. He hid behind the door, and when the watcher came he hit the man's head, knocking the other unconscious. Then he locks the man in the room and left. He took the gun that that man brought, for safety precautions. He decided to go to the communication room and contact the Vongola HQ.

_Gokudera! Hold on! I'll save you and take you out from this place._

Yamamoto can't do anything without his sword and his bag, but still, the first thing that he has to do is to contact the Vongola HQ and send an SOS message.

0o0o0oo0o0o

"After studying the information that Mukuro had gotten his hands on, the first one that we're going to save is Hibari," The young Vongola boss suddenly shows up in the conference room. Reborn, Dino, Mukuro and Bianchi stood in a loose circle around him. After Bianchi heard that her younger brother had been kidnapped by Cervillio family, she flew straight from Italy to join Vongola in order to save her beloved younger brother.

Bianchi hit the table hard enough to surprise Dino and Tsuna. "Why Hibari? Why aren't we saving my brother first?"

"Bianchi, please calm down. Tsuna must be have a reason," Reborn said, and his words were effective against Bianchi. She calmed down.

"It must be a good explanation."

"Umm… well that's because we still don't know where Yamamoto and Gokudera are. The only information we about them that was written here is that they were under arrest, not in the main HQ but somewhere in this town. The last signal from Hibari-san that we got was about 100 miles from here, and… it also showed that Hibari-san was in a critical condition,"

Bianchi couldn't say anything after she heard what Tsuna have just said. At the end, when she left the conference room no one tried to stop her. They know that she's awfully miserable and depressed. Tsuna glanced at Kyoko and Haru, and they nod. The girls left the conference room to follow Bianchi.

Mukuro sighed, "Let's make the strategy now,"

Dino takes out the big Japan map, and they started to form a little circle around the map. "This time let me go with Dino and Romario," Mukuro took out a marker and started making a sketch on the map. "I'll show up in the place where the signal last responded. Dino, Romario, join me as soon as possible after I had confirmed that the area is safe, because this place might be one of their headquarters."

"And what should I do this time?" Tsuna asked. "You'll watch over us from the communication room with M.M, Chikusa, Ken, and Gianini," Mukuro was about to leave the conference room when suddenly Gianini showed up with a plain white paper.

"Boss! We got an SOS message from Yamamoto and I've got the exact location where they're under arrest! Yamamoto also said that we only have less than 2 hours, because Gokudera was poisoned by their boss,"

A heavy silence fell from the shock, and no one spoke until Tsuna broke the ice.

"Good work, Gianini. Dino, call Bianchi and Mukuro, let's make a new strategy… there are two people that we must save now," Tsuna averted his gaze at Mukuro, who loosened his tie and took another marker. At the same time, Bianchi arrived in the room, her face relieved and her eyes teary.

"Is that true that you've found Gokudera?" Tsuna threw a gently smile and nod. A few seconds after Bianchi asked, Haru and Kyoko appeared, relief and smiles on their faces.

"But… they gave him a deathly poison… and we have less than 2 hours," Mukuro is the only one who didn't face Bianchi and keep facing to the map. Shock colored Bianchi and the girls' faces again, but then the pink-haired woman's face turned serious and she walked towards Mukuro. "I'll join with the team that going to rescue my brother."

"No! Bianchi…" Kyoko and Haru tried to stop Bianchi, but Bianchi only pats them and said, "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, girls." Bianchi turned around and faced the back of the mist guardian. "So?"

"Fu… so?" Mukuro turned around, and for the first time, he smiled, showing an evil smirk that would make anyone who saw that smirk shiver, "You'll join me to save your brother and Yamamoto. Dino and his subordinates can go and save Hibari." Mukuro left the conference room and went to his own room.

"Okay then… Let's get ready!"

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Thanks for reading my fic so far… **

**After much deliberation… I guess I'll take a month off, so after this chapter being updated, I won't publish on the next month. I'll publish chapter 7 in the next month after that.**

**Sorry, but... I really need more ideas and time for making the chapter 7 and due to my friend birthday I have to finish a long story. And I'm also writing a one shot fic for 6996.**

**Thanks for reading my story. Please give me your review so that I'll know what the mistake that I've done here.**


End file.
